Generation 5
In normal life, not everyone gets a second chance to make it. Escpecially if you're the guys who can do just that. Meet Generation 5, the new super-team that's not really a team. Chase Ventura is the leader of the Generation 5 (or Gen5 for short), And by leader, I mean head scientist. Chase was formerly an information broker working for the highest bidder. He used to sell his services of computer hacking and science/technology to anyone paying him more than $500,000. What happens is this: Chase got in it bad with a future bad guy of Gen5: Intellect, who wanted his secrets, but not Chase alive. Chase barely escaped with the help of his high-school buddy, Randy Mandell, who, although didn't like his friend's lifestyle, stuck with him anyway. They traveled until they met up with Wendy & Penny, two girls who were trying to escape from something themselves. The way they met up prompted the four to join forces against their enemies, but they had no idea how. But Chase, who played Grandmaster here, earning the name Chessmate, devised a plan to hide in the super-smart think tank known as VenLabs, the company he was supposed to run. Going inside, he discovered Simon Kotrell, a geeky nerd who was at VenLabs early to run an experiment on a new type of goo. Chase discovered a piece of ionic energy that reacted with the metal in his glasses and detonated; engulfing the other four people as well. When they awoke, they had found that they had powers: Chessmate could create anything from his mind; Wendy could control water; Penny could control fire; Randy could bond with any metal and use it to shape his own body; and SImon gained a much more amorphous and green body structure. Despite these new abilities, their enemies were still hunting them. As it turns out, the secret villain chasing Wendy and Penny was Undermine, a.k.a. Kendall Sloane, a former lover of Penny who happened to also get powers. Undermine had been manipulated by Intello and was sent by him to kill this new team. Although Undermine was a madman, they kids defeated him in time to save the city. It was a new revelation to them. The world around them, as they saw, was changing, and they needed to be prepared for anything and find out the depths of how far this goes. So, Chase took back VenLabs, namely the New Orleans branch of it, and then set up a new science division called the Generations. Almost no one would know they exist, and they would operate in secret. With this new team, they'll monitor all the superhuman activity and, if it's dangerous, stop it. If not, then see what is up. Thing about Gen5 is that they'll go anywhere to see this: takedown anyone to stop any bad activity, and do anything to save the world and protect it from the things that happened to them. They are the Teens of Tomorrow. Gen5 will help...even if you don't know they're there.